<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three In The Morning (What's Got You Up) by superfandomqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959964">Three In The Morning (What's Got You Up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen'>superfandomqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>03:00 Conversations, 3am conversations, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Best Friends To.... non conclusive, First Kiss, Fluff, Lance Is A Farm Boy, M/M, Mutual Pining (But Not Explicitly Stated), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secondhand embarrassment, Shiro Is A City Boy, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having conversations in the middle of the night can be dangerous. The odd air about it can cause one to act on things they wouldn't do in the day light.</p><p>This is for the Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020, my giftee being Skyescraper. I hope this is what you wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three In The Morning (What's Got You Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/gifts">Skyescraper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A major thank you to my amazing beta @lole_cuzican (AO3)/@leandralena (Twitter). She is so amazing and supporter. (Claims if I get bored of trying to kill her with angst I'll go for secondhand embarrassment.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t stay up too late!” Lance giggled, at Shiro’s mom’s usual words, as he leaned into Shiro’s side. His fingers tapping a beat into Shiro’s upper arm. “We should actually head to bed.”</p><p>Despite his words and barely keeping his eyes open, Lance didn’t want to head to bed. He had to leave early in the morning so Shiro’s mom could drop him off. Even if it was almost 2AM.</p><p>It had been weeks since he had last seen Shiro. Lance hated that they lived a good three hours away. If only they lived closer together, then they could hang out more. Instead of this occasional visit, but it was better than not getting to see Shiro at all. The hard part about Lance’s family having a farm in the middle of basically nowhere. Their closest town was barely big enough to be called town.</p><p>“Mmmhhmmm,” Shiro hummed. “So no more A-Team?”</p><p>Lance pouted before smiling. “I guess not.”</p><p>Shutting off the TV, Shiro leaned back on the couch prompting Lance to lean further into him. “Man. A-Team is so good.”</p><p>Shiro hummed in agreement. “Murdock is amazing.”</p><p>“Agreed! He is hilarious! Didya know that he was nearly written out of the show because he’s too “over the top”?” Lance watched Shiro’s face.</p><p>“What?” Shiro’s face scrunched up.</p><p>“I know right?! He’s like half the show! He brings them all together! I love how they mesh so well together. Frick, he’s hilarious.” Lance poked Shiro’s stomach as his nose scrunched up again at the word. “It’s not a bad word.”</p><p>“I know what word it replaces.”</p><p>Lance snorted. “But I didn’t say that.”</p><p>Shiro rolled his eyes. Lance curled his fingers before sitting up to stretch and then sink further down the couch. Readjusting his arm over Lance’s shoulder, Lance was tucked into Shiro’s side.</p><p>Neither of them said anything for a moment.</p><p>“This is kinda romantic, isn’t?” Shiro whispered, his face flushing.</p><p>Lance smiled broadly, dutifully ignoring the flipping feeling his heart did at the sight, and pulled his feet under him. “Well, it’s just the two of us. I ain’t gonna tell nobody. But yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiro said slowly.</p><p>“Keith would bug you so much for this,” Lance joked lightly, thinking of Shiro’s younger brother and his good friend. </p><p>Shiro exhaled slowly, Lance found himself watching the movement. If only to keep his eyes away from Shiros. “He would.”</p><p>Humming, Lance tried to keep his thoughts from straying back to the romantic comment. To keep himself from thinking about twisting himself around and straddling his best friend’s lap. The best friend who he had thought of as just a friend for years. The two of them had only really seen each other once a year. Eventually they got each other’s email and emailed almost every day, going from friends to best friends in what seemed like no time at all.</p><p>Lance traced a circle into Shiro’s  black Jurassic Park t-shirt, blue eyes lifting to study the owner’s face. Shiro watched him silently. Eyes flicking to Shiro’s lips, Lance tried to remember why looking was a bad idea.</p><p>Trying to get the conversation rolling again, Lance blurted out, “Have you ever been kissed?”</p><p>Immediately, Lance wanted to slap himself. He was an idiot. Dumbass extraordinaire.</p><p>The fading blush reappeared with full force. “I’ve never kissed anyone.”</p><p>“Really?” Lance stared at him with shock. How had someone like Shiro never been kissed? “When I was seven, I kissed someone on the cheek and he kissed me back, on the cheek too, non-family member. But other than that, I’ve only kissed for dares.” Lance’s mind flipped to the times that he had, heat creeping into his cheeks thinking about it. “Would you… never mind.”</p><p>“What?” Shiro asked, craning his neck to look at Lance’s face.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Dumb idea,” Lance said hurriedly, trying to stear his thoughts away from the words that nearly slipped up.</p><p>Shiro pouted dramatically and poked Lance’s side for emphasis. “C’mon, tell me.”</p><p>“Would you…” Lance paused, inhaling deeply and really wishing he hadn’t opened his dumb mouth. “...like to have your first kiss?”</p><p>Shiro blinked slowly. “What?”</p><p>“Have you first kiss with... me.” Lance’s cheeks burned. “I told ya it was a dumb idea.”</p><p>The farm boy could almost hear the wheels turn in his best friend’s head. Just as Lance was about to blame the idea on the time and exhaustion, Shiro finally spoke.<br/>Shiro’s eyes flicked down to Lance’s lips and back to his eyes. “I think I would like that very much.”</p><p>“How do you actually sound so proper?! It’s like--” Lance glanced at the clock on the wall --“Three am. </p><p>Shiro shrugged one shoulder. “Do you want to have my first kiss?”</p><p>And the burning heat was back in Lance’s cheeks.</p><p>Half-heartedly slapping Shiro’s knee, Lance whined, “You can’t just say it like that!”</p><p>“Why not?” Shiro asked honestly as he sat them up.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes, finally following through on the urge to throw his leg over Shiro’s lap. “Because it’s not how you say it.”</p><p>“How do you say it?”</p><p>“Like… do you wanna kiss, sweet cheeks?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes for emphasis as he adjusted his position on Shiro’s knees. Pointedly trying not to think about where he was sitting and how much better it was than he had imagined it.</p><p>Shiro made a face at Lance’s words, making his own offer of phrasing, “What about ‘can you teach me how to kiss’ instead?”</p><p>“That sounds like a line in fanfiction,” Lance admitted. Then again, it did work in fanfiction, maybe in real life it would work too. Unlikely, but it was three in the morning. Perfect time for dumbass ideas.</p><p>Neither said a word for a moment.</p><p>Shiro exhaled slowly before asking quietly, “How do we do this?”</p><p>“Uh, that is a very good question,” Lance admitted. “I haven’t really kissed anyone since I was like… ten or something like that.”</p><p>“Very experienced I take it.”</p><p>“More experienced than you,” Lance shot back, trying to cover up his nerves.</p><p>“Okay, okay. More experienced one, how do we do this?”</p><p>If Lance didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was more nervous about this then Shiro. Gulping, Lance leaned in, tilting his head like he saw in movies.<br/>Shiro seemed to freeze up as Lance pressed their lips together in an awkward close-mouthed kiss. Lance stilled, staring at Shiro’s cheek, that his nose was pressed uncomfortably to.</p><p>Lance sat back and studied his best friend’s face. Shiro’s brows were furrowed like he was trying to figure out  some math problem.</p><p>Suddenly sitting up straight, Shiro smashed their lips together making their teeth clash painfully. Lance floundered and grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself, before tilting his head to prevent his nose from being squished against Shiro’s cheek once again.</p><p>They stayed like that only for a moment more before Shiro sank back down, Lance’s watch beeping helpfully reminding them of the time.</p><p>“Awkward first kiss?” Lance joked, his elbow dropping down so his forearm was against Shiro’s collarbone.</p><p>Shiro’s lips twitched upward into a small smile. “You could say that again.”</p><p>“Most first kisses are awkward from what I understand.” Lance sighed softly. “It is unfortunately three in the morning and I have to function in, like… four hours. So we should probably head to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, his voice low as Lance stood up, getting off of him in the process. Following Lance up, they were pressed chest to chest. “It was good seeing you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lance slipped his arms around Shiro’s torso and squeezed tightly. Standing there for a moment, Lance soaked up Shiro’s warmth for a minute.</p><p>Reluctantly pulling back, Lance pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek. Stepping back, Lance whispered, “Good night.”</p><p>“Night,” Shiro murmured behind him as Lance headed to where he would be sleeping. Completely oblivious to the starstruck look on his best friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>